Truth and Revelations
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: In Fifth Year Dumbledore's Army blows off a little steam before Christmas break. A game of magical Truth or Dare leads to the revelation that Krum was not Hermione's first kiss. Who was it and what did it make her realize about herself?


**Author's Note: Just a little one shot that I came up with while I'm working on something even longer!**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the Room of Requirement for the second time that day. "I should've expected this," she muttered as she looked around. The Christmas bulbs with Harry's face on them were back up but the room itself had changed. Instead of a practice room it now looked more like the Gryffindor Common Room only with more couches and décor in the colors of three out of the four houses. And worse than that, most of the seats were already filled.

"Talking to yourself isn't a good sign Granger. You might be losing it."

When Hermione turned around she found George Weasley staring at her from where he was leaning against the wall. "Actually it's you and your brother who are mad!"

George laughed and took a step closer. "That's true but what did we do to get that kind of response this time?"

She looked around to find the other twin, not wanting him to sneak up behind her while George had her distracted. But he was off in a corner messing with what appeared to be a Muggle turntable. So she turned back to the only twin close enough to prank her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Not only are you throwing an unauthorized party when there's a power hungry Ministry worker hell bent on destroying all our reputations here but you're also serving Firewhiskey to underage witches and wizards!" she cried out. "And how did you purchase it anyways? You and Fred are still underage!"

"You really don't want to know. And I don't want you to know because you'd hold it against us for the rest of our lives."

She glared at him but was interrupted by Harry and Ron before she could fish for more information. Ron threw an arm around her shoulder and she winced when his Firewhiskey breath hit her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a party? From how pushy you were I thought something was actually wrong," she demanded.

She'd spent time with Harry and Ron in the Common Room after the last DA meeting before the holidays but had left for the library when Ron had started asking some rather inappropriate questions about Harry's kiss with Cho. But less than an hour into her library visit the Galleon she'd charmed to announce DA meetings had heated up. She'd ignored it as long as she could and after a dozen messages, all along the vein of "come here" or "we need your help" she'd finally wandered to the Room of Requirement.

"What's wrong is that you need a break," Harry said as he guided her to a table full of snacks, a punchbowl full of Butterbeer, and bottles of Firewhiskey. Harry ladled her a glass of Butterbeer and then laughed at the distrustful look she gave him when he tried to hand it to her. "Don't worry. The twins didn't do anything to it. We made sure of that."

Hermione slowly reached out and took the cup. "Okay but I'm holding you personally responsible if my hair lights up like a Christmas tree or anything else nonsensical."

"That's a good idea Hermione." They all turned to see Luna nearby, a handful of decorated cookies in one hand. "I was going to decorate my hair with fairylights and tinsel to make our Christmas dinner a little more festive this year. But only if you don't mind if I borrow the idea."

"No I don't mind," Hermione said, trying to ignore Harry, Ron, and George's chuckles. "It will probably look better with your hair anyways."

Luna's smile was bright. "Thanks! Perhaps I'll have my father take a picture to show you when we return to Hogwarts after the holidays. Now I better go save Neville from the Flutterwigs cavorting all over that ornament near his head."

She was gone before anyone could respond. Then Ginny suddenly appeared, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "Lavender and I think we should play some games so we're not all separated into groups like we are now."

George gave his little sister an appraising look. "And what kind of game to you suggest?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Hermione groaned. "Really? Even wizards play that? I thought it was just a horrid Muggle invention meant to embarrass anyone involved."

Ginny clapped her hands together. "I'm glad even the Muggleborns will understand what Truth or Dare is, I wasn't sure if they would!" she said, completely ignoring Hermione's clear dislike of the game.

"But I doubt they play it exactly like we do," George pointed out, grinning when Harry and Hermione shot him a wary look. "We use a drop or two of Veritaserum so we know the truth is really the truth."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "That's horribly unfair!"

Ron just shrugged. "We always thought it made sense. I mean the whole point of the game is to see whether you take a dare or tell the truth. If you don't use the Veritaserum you can always lie and that's not fair either."

"Well I'm not playing," Hermione insisted.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be a spoilsport," Ginny wheedled. "And everyone here is in the DA so you can add another restriction to the paper we all signed so they'll get cursed if they tell about our meetings and if they spill any details about what they learn during the game!"

"Fine," Hermione finally huffed when she saw the determined glint in Ginny's eye. She knew the red head wouldn't give up until she'd gotten her way. She turned to the corner where she'd stowed her bag, silently casting the spell that would allow her to open it. Once the scroll bearing all their names was in her hand it was quick work to add the new restriction.

"It's done," she said the minute she'd charmed her bag closed again. Before she could say anything else, such as start listing dozen other reasons why the game was a bad idea, Ginny had grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the couches.

Fred and George had already rearranged the seating into a nice large circle with drinks and snacks in the middle. Hermione seethed as Ginny forced her into a chair and the twins explained the rules.

"Why is no one else complaining about the unfairness of it all?" Hermione quietly asked Ginny. Fred and George had just explained about the Veritaserum and no one had complained or stormed out like she'd been expecting someone to. Instead they were chatting excitedly as the twins handed out serum laced drinks.

Hermione was just thinking about trying to use a non-verbal spell to Vanish her drink when George stepped forward to hand a cup directly into her hands. "Bottoms up Granger and no funny business. If you try to charm the liquid out instead of drink it, well let's just say that wouldn't end well for you." He laughed all the way back to his spot beside Fred.

"Your brothers are all evil," she whispered to Ginny before downing her drink in one gulp.

Then finally Fred clapped his hands and called for silence. "All right girls and boys! We are ready to begin! And just to prove to you how inappropriately amazing this game will be I'm going to start my asking my dear brother the most important question a bloke can ask someone. Truth or dare?"

George looked around at the gathered crowd from where he was standing near the edge of the circle. "I think the kids need to be prepared for how crazy this is going to get. We have to set a good example, don't we? So I choose a dare!"

Fred threw himself into a seat right across the circle from Hermione and Ginny. Then he conjured a simple wooden chair into the middle of the room. "I dare you to pull Angelina into that chair right there and give her a little striptease lap dance combo. I'll even provide the lighting and the music!"

Ginny groaned while George rushed over to pull Angelina off the couch and over to the seat of honor.

"I bet you're rethinking your decision to let this happen, aren't you?" Hermione asked her friend.

By that time Fred had already extinguished half the lights, aiming a magical spotlight at the couple in the middle of the room.

Ginny just shrugged. "Not like I haven't seen it all before. The twins have always been big exhibitionists. I just wish Fred hadn't started with this!"

"Why not?" The sultry music had started and George's hips had started moving to the beat. Hermione tried to pull her eyes away from the sight but just couldn't.

"Whenever they get involved with games like this all they do is try and one up each other. If they're starting with this…" Ginny indicated George unbuttoning his shirt, "I don't even know what they'll be daring each other to do by the end of the game."

Hermione gasped when George ripped off his shirt and threw it at Fred's feet. And then the shirtless twin started unbuckling his belt. "Oh Merlin, you don't think he'll actually take it all off, do you?"

"I really hope not," Ron whispered from Ginny's other side. He'd finally stopped eating long enough to express his distaste.

George flicked open the button on his jeans and was halfway through unzipping them when the music suddenly stopped and the lights flickered back on.

"Hey, why'd you stop me?" George asked, his hands on his hips. "I was just getting to the good part, wasn't I Angie?" He winked at the girl as he bent down to pick up his shirt.

"Now keep in mind ladies that George and I are identical so if you liked what you saw but don't want to compete with Angelina you can always find me!" Fred called out as he Vanished the chair Angelina had just vacated. "Now twinsie, it's your turn to humiliate your victim."

George stared at his brother in awe. "Did you really just use my dare to try and get a date? That's so sneaky and underhanded and genius!"

Instead of sitting down George started walking around the interior of the circle, muttering phrases like "not yet" and "too easy" as he looked at people. Then he stopped in front of Michael Corner.

"You're the little bugger dating my baby sister, aren't you?"

Michael didn't answer but some of his Ravenclaw friends confirmed it with nods of their heads.

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was sitting on the edge of her seat. "Aren't you worried what your brother will do to him?" She knew how upset Ginny usually got when her brother's tried to mess with her love life.

"No, I have a feeling I know what he's going to ask Michael and I want to hear the answer."

"But you don't know whether Michael will choose truth or…"

"Truth," Michael nearly whispered, clearly uneasy with the situation.

Ginny smiled but didn't tear her gaze away from where Michael was squirming in his seat a few feet away. "I knew he'd pick truth, he's never really been a brave chap. I had to ask him out and I've initiated every kiss."

They watched closely as George rubbed his hands together in a menacing fashion. "Your question is…what are your intentions with my sister?"

"I…I don't really know," Michael sputtered. "I mean I like her and I really like kissing her but I don't love her nor can I picture myself marrying her or anything. But I wouldn't say no if she wanted to shag."

Michael suddenly turned white as a ghost and clapped his hand over his mouth. The Weasley boys all growled with anger. And Ginny merely snorted.

"Doesn't that upset you at all?" Hermione whispered. "It wasn't exactly a testament of love or anything."

Ginny shrugged and relaxed back into the couch cushions. "No, it's cool. I never really planned on it being a serious relationship anyways. He's a good kisser and I figure I may as well bide my time until a certain someone comes to his senses."

Hermione and Ginny shared a conspiratorial grin. The bookworm really understood where her fiery friend was coming from. After all, she'd been pining after a guy who barely noticed her (except for that one time). Then she pointed at the twins who looked like they were about to throttle Michael.

"Enough." Ginny jumped to her feet, wand out. "I'm the only one who has a right to be upset about his answer and I'm not. So leave him alone before I hex you!"

Everyone finally calmed down though Fred and George wouldn't stop glaring at Michael. "Pick your victim, Michael," George spit out.

Michael searched the room, smiling when his gaze finally fell on Harry. "Truth or dare, Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and Hermione echoed the noise. They both knew what was coming.

"Did you really see You Know- Lord Voldemort (Michael visibly shuddered when he said the name) come back?"

"Yes I did," Harry replied. "Now I pick-"

"Wait!" Michael interrupted. "I wanted more details!"

"If you wanted more details then you should have asked for them. But you didn't so we may as well continue the game."

Michael looked like he was about to complain again when George walked around the circle and stopped behind Michael. George leaned over the back of the couch but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Harry's right. Thems the rules mate so you should just leave well enough alone. I mean you're already on my bad side and I have a few new ingredients I would be more than willing to test on unsuspecting subjects."

Michael huffed and jumped up from the couch. "I'm leaving. Happy Christmas Ginny and I hope you'll have all regained your sanity by next year."

George laughed as he threw himself back beside Fred. "Jeeze Ginny. Why are you dating such a prat?"

"I thought we were supposed to be letting Harry continue the game so shut it," Ginny shot back. "So the stage is yours Mr. Potter."

Hermione could hear Harry "hrm" as he thought it over but couldn't quite see him since he was three people over and relaxed into his chair.

"Okay Neville," he finally said. "Truth or dare?"

Neville stood up a few feet to Hermione's left and she and she could tell he was trembling. Fortunately she knew Harry would go easy on him.

"Give me a dare Harry."

The crowd oohed and ahhed, no one having expected the shy, meek Neville to accept a dare.

"I dare you to sit beside the girl you have crush on and hold her hand for the next three rounds."

Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness. Sure Neville was certain to be a little embarrassed but it certainly wouldn't be humiliating. And it had the potential to end beautifully since it wasn't likely Neville would have made a move on his own. And it was clear Harry knew the object of Neville's affections.

Neville took a very audible deep breath and then walked over to where Hannah Abbot and Lavender Brown were sitting. "Sorry Lavender but I'm going to need you to move so I can complete my dare."

Hannah flushed and everyone else snickered as Lavender moved to the seat Neville had just left, allowing Neville to sit in hers.

Nearly an hour later Hermione was sighing in relief as the game wound down. Everyone was clearly tired and slap happy (there'd been more than one dare including burps and truths asking questions that were more ridiculous than personal or revealing like "if you were a centaur would you be all starry eyed or a right pain in the arse?") But most of all Hermione was happy because no one had tried to get her involved.

And then Fred stood up right after Ron had completed his dare to hold a rubber magically animated spider for two whole minutes. "Now Ron you get to make the last pick so make sure it's a good one."

Ron slowly stood up, still shuddering and compulsively wiping his hands off on his jeans. Hermione looked up and met his eyes and suddenly she knew he was going to pick her and she knew what he'd ask if she chose truth instead of dare. Ginny had told her Ron had been asking questions about one topic in particular and Hermione suddenly realized she wanted Ron to know the truth.

"Hermione!" Ron barked out, pointing at her. "Truth or dare?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Truth."

"Was Viktor Krum your first kiss and if not who was?" he asked quickly as though trying to hide the fact that he had asked her two questions and not just one.

"Viktor was not my first kiss," Hermione admitted. She had a feeling that the small dose of Veritaserum she'd been given was likely wearing off and she could fight the compulsion if she wanted to. "It was actually Fred."

Ron's face turned white and Ginny spun to face her. "My brother Fred?" Ginny squealed. "And you never told me?"

Hermione shrugged and looked across the circle at wear Fred was blushing while George interrogated him. He clearly hadn't told anyone about their encounter either. "It just happened Ginny!"

"When? Where?"

The twins heard Ginny's shrill questions and slowly walked across to join them. "Last year, in the castle," Fred calmly replied.

Ron flushed bright red. "If 'in the castle' is a euphemism for anything dirty then Merlin help you!"

George clapped on the back. "I'm proud of you."

"For standing up to Fred?"

"No, for using the word euphemism. And it was even used correctly!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the squabbling brothers. "Shut up. I want to hear the story."

"There isn't much to tell Ginny," Hermione said. "We just kissed. There was no secret relationship afterwards or anything."

"It happened at the end of the Yule Ball," Fred piped up. "I found her crying on the stairs and I missed her."

"And?" Ginny goaded.

"I found out something very important that night."

"And what was that?" Ron demanded to know.

Hermione and Fred shared a conspiratorial grin and she had a feeling they were both remembering the moment right after their kiss.

_Fred gently pulled away and smiled down at her._

"_Well that stopped the tears, didn't it?"_

_Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. "What was that for Fred?"_

_He shrugged. "Just thought it might settle some doubts. I mean I know I'm not as alluring as Krum but I thought maybe kissing someone like me would help you to figure some things out."_

"_And it actually did," Hermione admitted._

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Ron's been a real prat lately. All year actually so he deserves more time to grow up," Hermione decided. "And then I'll tell him I'm in love with him."_

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie and smiled. The time would come when she didn't hide her feelings but Ron had just proven he still had some growing up to do.


End file.
